Violent Waker
by UnderdogHero
Summary: In which Quant doesn't want to do his job, so Lero-Ro takes over. The hard part was getting through Hatzling's room, really.


A/N: I just... really wanted to write something about this. It comes from a discussion between me and **Spring Zephyr** about the sleeping habits of individual characters.

Yeah, don't even ask. We don't know either.

Anyway, we seemed to be in agreement that the Khuns(at least, Ran and Hatzling) are violent sleepers. And wakers. I pity the fool sent to wake one of them up. They'd either end up eith second-degree burns, or a black eye.

Ro is still a little awkward for me to write, and not because of his character - I can't figure out how I should be writing his name!

 **.**

"No way, I'm not doing it! Never again!"

Lero-Ro sighed, walking past Quant as the red-head continued to list of reasons why he should _not_ bet the one to wake Hatzling that morning. His main issues seemed to comprise of the fact that Hatzling's room was messy to the point that he couldn't make it to the bed, he had the tendency to leave his games on before going to bed - he claimed the background music of the status screens helped him sleep - so these always needed to be saved and turned off before he could be woken, and apparently every time he attempted to shake the man awake he would be given-

"A black eye! Every time, he punches me in the face then goes back to sleep! He's the most violent sleeper ever!"

Lero-Ro had only entered the room to wake Hatzling once before, before his methods were deemed "harmful to his well being" - in the bluenette's words - and Quant was put in charge.

 _I've never gotten myself punched before though_.

Tuning out his partner, he made his way to their current bosses room. A sign that read "Hatzling" written in crayon was taped to the door, and he tore it down without a second thought. He was a grown man, not five-year-old.

Opening the door, he stepped around the various game cases, clothes and stuffed animal - there were far more than Lero-Ro thought appropriate, but Hatzling insisted he have one for all of his favorite Pokemon - and made his way to the TV. As expected, the game was still on, one he didn't recognize this time but he didn't bother looking for the case before scrolling through the options and finding the closest thing to a save that was there, which was "quicksave".

Once both the system and TV were off, he cleared what he could around him to make it easier to reach the bed. It always amazed him how messy the room could get within a few hours, since he knew Hatzling always cleaned it up before coming out for breakfast and the only explanation he could think of was that Hatzling cycled through games to quickly before going to bed that they ended up scattered in the middle of his marathons.

He crossed his arm, looking down at the sleeping male. Blue hair was just barely visible from under the covers, and there was sixteen inch stuffed Pikachu lying on top of him, but Lero-Ro could make out the sound of Hatzling's soft breathing easily.

Now came the hard part.

With little hesitation - for his own well being, as Quant might have said - he reached out and pushed the giant stuffed toy aside with one hand while the other went to shake the other man awake-

A quick jolt of electricity through his arm, and he caught the fist that came flying towards him.

 _Maybe this is why I never got a black eye. I bet Quant never tried dodging or blocking_.

Acting out of habit, he calmly pulled at the - still sleeping - Ranker, catching him by the shoulder and giving him another gentle shake. Hatzling groaned, then shifted and sat up when he was lifted back onto the bed.

"... what time..." He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes then stretching, shoulders cracking loudly. Lero-Ro winced, realizing how bad the man's back must have hurt from sitting hunched in front of a TV screen all night, every night. Then again, he did it on his own _every time_ , so there was hardly room for pity.

"Almost lunch time. Quant didn't want to wake you up this morning because he didn't want another black eye." He answered, glancing at the clock. It was only a little past eleven, but the sooner he got Hatzling up, the sooner they could get to work. Despite still clearly being half asleep, Hatzling manged tp roll his eyes.

"He should be more like you, a little electricity and you're catching my punches before they even connect! Or maybe we need to teach him how to dodge." Hatzling said curiously. "I don't think they make TMs for that."

It was Lero-Ro's turn to roll his eyes now. It was _so like him_ to relate everything to his games.

He looked back at Hatzling, who was observing the state of his room.

"Not as bad as usual. Now shoo, I need to get dressed and clean this up." He said, waving Lero-Ro away. Before he could walk out the door, however, Hatzling spoke up; "Oh, by the way."

"Yes?" He asked, slightly worried. Hatzling wasn't looking at him, instead crouched on the floor and gathering up the games he'd scattered.

"Maybe you should take over from now on. Another black eye and Quant might _actually_ try sueing me again."

He didn't doubt it one bit.

 **.**

A/N: It's two in the morning and I actually managed to finish something. At least it's more legible than the last thing I tried writing, but then again, this wasn't meant to be long. This was a really old idea too, so I had a little time to develop it before I started writing.

Can't decide if this is AU or set during the time Ro and Quant were hired as Hatzling's underli- henchme- INTERNS, so take it how you will.


End file.
